


Home Is In Your Arms

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Questioning, clover is comforting, qrow is fretting, vol7-ish with a few tweaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow has never known true love, and anyway, he's not sure if it's something he deserves.But maybe things are different now.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> [Arms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8) by Christina Perri is a song I've associated closely with Fair Game from the beginning. So many of the lines work for them, I decided to see if the song could form the basis of a fic.

_The world is coming down on me_

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

Qrow thought he'd suffered after Oniyuri. Delirium, sweating, the constant pain from Tyrian's poison, was like nothing he'd experienced before. But it hadn't been his fault; he'd been a victim. The recipient of a vicious kiss from a sadistic assailant.

This was different. This was much worse.

According to what he'd read, cutting out alcohol instantly, after years of steady consumption, was not recommended. A planned program of withdrawal, with medical support and counselling, was the way to do it.

_What a shame I didn't bring a doctor and a counsellor with me._

Qrow walked a little way away from the group, feeling the now-familiar griping in his stomach. He paused, waiting for it to subside a little, so he could continue walking. When he judged he was far enough away, he knelt on the ground and allowed all he'd eaten that day to force its way back up and out of his mouth. Cold sweat trickled down his face as he clutched at his abdomen, waiting for the convulsions to subside.

It was the final night before they were due to leave for Atlas. There was an end-of-term air as the youngsters discussed the adventures they'd had, and chattered about what they would do when they reached the floating city.

_What wouldn't I give for their resilience._

Qrow smiled and nodded, willing the evening to end. The dark night was his friend, obscuring him and his failings from view. No-one could see his shortcomings; he could hide himself easily from benevolent eyes. Like Ruby, who looked at him with such compassion, he could hardly bear it.

_They'll be better off without me. Once we're in Atlas, they can get settled, and I can move on..._

Qrow didn't know where he might go. He only knew with certainty, as the apparitions closed in on him once more, that all of them would be happier if he wasn't there to drag them down.

_I never thought that you would be_

_The one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me_

_Off the ground from the start_

Qrow sat on the floor in his allocated room, his back to the small wardrobe and his arms hugging his knees. His stomach, empty once more, roiled painfully in protest. For once, Qrow was able to ignore it. Well, move it further down the list of things which tormented him, anyway.

Their arrival in Atlas had been unorthodox. There was an unexpected fight with some Grimm they encountered upon landing, and Qrow's blood was flowing through his veins in a way it hadn't for some while. He felt almost exhilarated when they'd despatched the final one— a feeling which quickly vanished when the whole group had been arrested.

Qrow's fury at their treatment, coming immediately after they'd prevented injury—or worse—to Mantle's citizens, felt justified to him. It had lasted just long enough to allow him to complain to the main arresting officer. _Although sprawled on the ground at the man's feet wasn't the best way to do it, perhaps._ After being pulled upright, Qrow got a better look at who had stood over him.

The jolt he'd felt was nothing like any withdrawal symptom he'd had so far. Green eyes in a stern face, considering him thoughtfully. Qrow was simultaneously furious and intrigued, and he also felt faint. He staggered a little, and the officer had caught his arm in a strong grip and steadied him. His impassive face relaxed into a smile, and Qrow's heart was a captive bird, desperate to break free of his chest.

Now they had received an apology, been shown to their quarters, and made to feel welcome. The initial mistake was forgotten as new friendships were forged, knowledge traded, and abilities admired.

Qrow admired Clover. Despite trying, he could not suppress the surge of warmth in his chest whenever he saw the captain of the Ace Ops. Whether Clover was at work, or relaxing in the mess hall, Qrow was drawn to him.

 _I've never felt quite like this before_.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

They'd been out on quite a few missions together, sometimes with some of the others, at other times, just the two of them. Clover had suggested some sparring sessions to allow them to learn the other's combat style, and to work on some team attacks which they might use to good effect in the field.

These personal sessions usually ended late in the evening. The corridors of the academy were quiet, the dimmed lighting lending an intimate feel after the noise and bustle of the day.

Qrow knew he was developing feelings for Clover. The desire to spend time with him was ever present, the luxury of an adult to talk to was welcome. He loved his nieces dearly, and was fond of the other youngsters, but... Clover was of his own generation. It made a difference.

 _But how does he feel about me_?

Qrow didn't have a satisfactory answer to this question. Clover was definitely flirting with him, but maybe that was his way? It certainly livened up many a dull journey— perhaps Clover did it to pass the time? Qrow hadn't been around him enough to gauge if this was his behaviour with everyone he worked with. All Qrow knew was, he enjoyed being on the receiving end of a wink from Clover, or a warm smile, or the occasional hand on his arm.

_I need to know._

There had been liaisons in the past, but Qrow couldn't dignify any of them with the label _relationship._ In his mind that carried a permanence with it... a sense of commitment. He'd never wanted that. Never known anyone who offered him more than a pleasurable few hours, an opportunity to seek fulfilment at the hands of another, rather than himself.

_This isn't like that. I want this to be different._

_I want it to last_.

Qrow hoped desperately that Clover felt the same. Nothing had been said between them, there had been no tentative declaration. Qrow knew, it was only a matter of time. If Clover didn't speak, he would.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved_

_Till you put your arms around me_

It happened late one evening after another training session. The younger hunters had been there too, this time. Qrow and Clover did not spar together, and when Qrow took a moment to catch his breath, he watched Clover demonstrating some moves with Elm and Nora. The sight of Clover's flushed cheeks, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he went through a sequence with Kingfisher, stirred something in Qrow's chest. Clover glanced across at him, his smile dazzling as his eyes met Qrow's. _It's not just me... surely._

The others finished their sparring and filed into the corridor, chattering loudly. Their voices faded away as they turned a corner, and Clover cast one final look about the room.

"All looks good here... d'you fancy a nightcap, Qrow? I make a mean hot chocolate." The smile on Clover's face would have been enough for Qrow, even without the promise of a hot chocolate.

"Sure, why not?" He followed Clover out as the room fell into darkness behind them. Qrow had not been to Clover's quarters before, and he wondered whether there was anything more to the invitation besides the offer of a hot drink.

Qrow leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, as Clover busied himself with preparing the drinks. "This is quite roomy, compared to mine. You seem to be comfortable here."

Clover glanced at him with a smile. "I got an upgrade when I was promoted to captain. My room before was pretty small, and before that, it was dorms. I do appreciate the privacy of my own place, though."

He turned back to the hob, watching the milk as it approached boiling point. Removing it from the heat, he added it to the mugs, stirring quickly. A careful squirt of frothy cream, and a few chocolate sprinkles later, and Qrow was holding an impressive hot chocolate.

"You were serious about this, weren't you?" Qrow smiled as he took a cautious sip. "I'll almost certainly burn my tongue, or something."

Clover moved closer, reaching out and rubbing a smudge of cream from the tip of Qrow's nose. "Messy," he grinned, licking the cream from his finger. He held Qrow's gaze for a moment longer. "Shall we sit down?"

Qrow took a seat at one end of the sofa, placing his mug carefully on the low table. Clover sat at the far end, one leg crossed underneath him. He put his mug on the floor, smiling at Qrow. "This is a nice way to end the day."

"Mmm, it is." Qrow studied his fingernails, shooting a glance at Clover before looking away. "So, here's the thing, Clover."

Clover raised an enquiring eyebrow, but stayed silent. Qrow glanced again, and went on, "I don't have a very good track record with... other people. I'm not in one place for long enough to really get to know anyone, so... I'd kind of given up. Got into the habit of not even trying."

"Okay..." Clover waited. He was sure there was more.

"Usually, if I do try to have that kind of conversation, I get it wrong and can't say what I mean. Or I misread the situation. Only, now I want to try and get it right."

"Why now, especially?" Clover's heart seemed as though it was pushing at his throat, and he swallowed painfully.

Qrow slurped at his mug, getting more cream on his nose. He wiped it off, throwing a small smile in Clover's direction. "It's you."

Clover shifted on the sofa. One hand rubbed the shin of his bent leg, his eyes following the movement. Finally, he looked up.

"I— I'm glad you said that." Clover offered a small smile of his own. "I was worried for a minute... thought you might be about to ask for advice about somebody else."

Qrow's eyebrows shot up. "Are you kidding? Who else would there be?" He looked at Clover, whose pink cheeks suggested he was perfectly happy with Qrow's pronouncement.

"That doesn't sound like much of a compliment. More like I was the only one around at the time." Clover's smile widened as he looked at Qrow.

"Don't make this harder for me, Clover. I wasn't sure if I should say anything... whenever I think there might be someone, it just goes wrong anyway. I didn't know whether you'd even want to hear it." Qrow was biting his lip and staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Qrow. It was just a joke." Clover picked up his mug and drank from it slowly. He watched Qrow, who was scooping cream from his mug with one finger, and licking carefully.

"So... do you want to— give it a go?" Qrow kept his gaze on the floor, his neck bright red.

Clover stretched out and placed his empty mug on the table. He straightened his bent leg, and shuffled along the sofa. "I'd like that." He rested a hand lightly on Qrow's arm.

Qrow drained his mug and put it beside Clover's. He licked his fingers one by one, rubbing his hands together to dry them. Taking a deep breath, he twisted to face Clover.

"I feel, at my age, this should be easy. I'll apologise in advance if—"

Clover leaned forward, cutting off Qrow's apology with a firm kiss. After the slightest pause, Qrow leaned in to him, all thoughts of awkwardness forgotten as warmth flooded through his chest. After a long moment, Clover broke off, breathing hard.

"You've got nothing to apologise for, Qrow." He smiled, raising a hand to touch Qrow's cheek.

Qrow grinned. "Suddenly, it's all coming back to me."

A little while later, Qrow pushed himself up from the sofa. "I need to go and check on the kids, if that's okay."

Clover stood, sliding his hands around Qrow's waist. "Of course it is." He kissed the corner of Qrow's mouth, whispering, "I love to watch you with them. It's cute."

"You're a big softy." Qrow smiled as his face reddened. Clover gave him a final kiss, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"See you tomorrow, then." He released Qrow's hand, allowing him to open the door. Qrow stepped out into the corridor, turning back to face Clover.

"Yeah." He leaned forward, brushing Clover's lips lightly with his own, before turning to walk away. Clover watched him go, a smile on his lips.

_I never want to leave you_

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

"It's no good, Cloves. I can't do this. I mustn't."

"What are you talking about, Qrow?"

Clover turned on the sofa to face him, a crease of worry between his eyebrows. Qrow stared straight ahead, fingers twisting his rings as they always did when he fretted about something.

"I thought it would be okay... I _wanted_ , so much, for it to be okay. And so far, nothing's actually happened, but... I dread it, every day."

"Why should anything bad happen? I thought nice things were happening— like just now." Clover moved back closer to Qrow, his tone cajoling as he rubbed one finger up and down Qrow's forearm.

Qrow couldn't help but smile. "It was nice, and... that's partly the problem. It's all so normal, how I always imagined it might be, if— if I found someone. Someone to be with."

"You're not making sense. If it's nice and nothing bad's happening—"

"It won't last. And the longer we're together, the worse it will be, when it all goes wrong."

Clover put an arm about Qrow's shoulders. "You're talking rubbish, you know."

"Hmph, thanks for that." Qrow rested his head on Clover's shoulder. "I wish I had your confidence. This... everything about you, it's all I've ever wanted. I can't bear the thought of leaving, and not seeing you again. But if I stay, and anything happened to you... that would be even worse."

Clover's whole body stiffened. "Do I not get a say in this?" His voice was stilted, and Qrow shuffled back to look at him.

"I'm not— it's just... I know me, Cloves. I know my life. Bad stuff happens, eventually."

"Well, maybe this time, my semblance will reduce the effect of your semblance—if that's even the problem here, which I'm not sure I agree with—and we can take it from there."

Qrow was quiet, his hands finding one of Clover's and lacing their fingers together. "I'd like that. I really would."

"So let's give it a whirl."

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The silence was complete. Then, Qrow realised, it wasn't.

There had been so much noise over the last few days.

The sounds of battle.

The sounds of terrified people.

The sounds of Grimm, first swarming, threatening, killing.

Then dying.

The sounds of an enemy, finally defeated.

The sounds of a weary victory, achieved at a cost.

When the night was deep, the elation of the victory finally spent, the silence had seemed profound in contrast.

Now, Qrow could detect other, smaller sounds.

The soft ticking of a clock on the nightstand.

The creak of the bed as he rolled over to face his partner.

And the gentle, rhythmic hush of Clover's steady breathing.

Qrow wriggled closer, Clover's breath warm on his face. With little warning, he felt his nose tickle, and couldn't prevent the sneeze, merely muffling it against Clover's chest.

"Uh, what's up, Qrow?" A deep, sleepy voice mumbled into Qrow's hair, before Clover edged back and opened an eye. "You okay?"

"Sorry, Cloves." Qrow's voice was husky with sleep. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Never mind. Come here." Clover slid an arm beneath him, Qrow allowing himself to be pulled close. The other arm held him tightly, as Qrow draped one leg across Clover's.

"That was quite a day." Clover kissed Qrow's hair, his voice a soft murmur.

"Mmm." Qrow nestled closer. "I like this part best."

The night settled back around them, a comforting envelope of darkness.

Their world had erupted in flame and destruction, the embers yet to be extinguished.

At the same time, the slow warmth between them had steadily grown, the fire now burning brightly. Qrow basked in the glow, content for perhaps the first time in his life.

Clover's arms were around him.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
